Oppa, you should be happy
by Shin Min Mi
Summary: [COMPLETE] Keinginan Luhan untuk pergi ke kebun binatang dan mengajak seseorang untuk memotretkan sesuatu untuknya. Dan semoga awal yang gila ini menjadi akhir yang bahagia untuk semuanya. HunHan KrisTao inside. GS. everything can happen in this fanfiction. SELAMAT MEMBACA. 'TwoShoot'
1. Chapter 1

Oppa, you should be happy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seoul, 13 Maret 2000_

"_Appa, youngie mau pulang!" ucap seorang gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun yang sedang tertidur dengan lemahnya diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit. "Iya, tunggu dulu sayang." Jawab sang ayah sabar. "Kenapa sih youngie harus disini? Youngie tidak suka rumah sakit, appa!" keluh si gadis kecil dengan kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Sang ayah hanya mampu membelai sayang rambut putrinya itu sambil tersenyum sedih._

_Kemana sang ibu?_

_Sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu sang ibu telah meninggalkan mereka pasca melahirkan sang gadis kecil itu._

_Di luar kamar itu terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 12 tahun sedang memandang anak dan ayah tersebut. Lalu, pergi begitu saja tanpa ada niatan untuk menyapa mereka._

.

.

.

.

.

.

14 tahun kemudian

"_Oppa_, apakah ada pesan dari _appa_?" tanya seorang gadis cantik itu dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

_Lagi.. kenapa pertanyaan ini lagi? Apa Hayoung tidak paham juga?!._ banti seorang laki-laki yang dipanggil '_oppa_' tadi.

"Young, dengarkan _oppa_. _Appa_, sudah punya keluarga baru. _Appa_ sudah lupa dengan kita. _Appa_—"

"_Oppa_ bohong!" jawab gadis bernama Hayoung itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Melihat keadaan sang adik, sang kakak langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. "Maaf, _oppa_ akan memberitahumu jika _appa_ mengirim pesan." Jawab si kakak lagi. "_Oppa_, janji ya?" tanya Hayoung lagi. "Ya."

.

.

.

.

.

Star Museum Corporation

"_Baba_, apa _baba_ memiliki seorang fotografer handal? Lulu perlu bantuannya untuk menemani Lulu besok." Tanya perempuan pemilik wajah bak dewi _romawi_ dan surai panjang berwarna coklat madu yang mampu menggoda mata para lelaki itu. "Memang besok putri kesayangan _baba_ ini ingin pergi kemana hm?" tanya sang _baba_ sabar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop kerjanya. "Kebun binatang, _baba_. Lulu rindu _dia_ yang _baba_ buang kesana." Jawab sang gadis sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan melemparkan tubuh rampingnya pada sofa mewah yang terdapat di ruang kerja _baba_nya. _Baba_nya hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan putrinya. "Lu, _dia_ mu itu memang sudah seharusnya disana. Kau dengar sendirikan apa kata petugas kebun binatang saat mengetahui bahwa kita memelihara_nya_ di rumah kita walaupun kita sudah memiliki surat ijin memelihara?" jawab sang ayah panjang kali lebar sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang putri. "_Baba_! Jangan ingatkan aku!" sang ayah hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kelakuan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"baiklah, duduk yang manis. _Baba_ akan memanggilkan seseorang untuk menemanimu besok, Lulu sayang. Tapi dengan satu syarat, berhentilah bersikap manja seperti itu. Ingat? Kau sudah 24." Ucap sang ayah geli sambil berjalan kearah meja kerjanya sambil menekan beberapa digit angka pada telepon. "_Baba_! Aku belum 24! Dan aku tidak manja!" jawab si gadis bermata bak rusa itu enggan. "Bulan depan, Lu." Goda sang ayah. "_Baba_, aku marah!" ancam Luhan lucu. "marahlah sesuka hatimu. Dan kau tidak akan menemukan_nya_." Ancam sang ayah. "_Baba_ curang!" pecah sudah tawa sang ayah yang ditahan sedari tadi.

Tok Tok Tok

"Oh, hahaha masuk saja. Hehehe." Jawab sang ayah belum pulih benar dari acara tertawanya. "Apa presdir Wu memanggil saya?" tanya suara diseberang. Luhan yang awalnya tidak fokus pada orang tersebut mulai tertarik dan menolehkan lehernya pada arah suara asing itu datang.

_Oh sial! Dia tampan. . . _Batin Luhan meloncat-loncat. Tanpa sadar Luhan terus memperhatikan sang _pria-misterius_ itu dan tidak menyadari bahwa sang _baba_ sudah berhenti dari kegiatan tertawanya dan malah memandangi Luhan yang terus memandangi sosok _pria-misterius_ itu.

"Ehem, Lulu. Kenalkan —oh, _baba_ yakin kalian bisa berkenalan sendiri." Potong sang ayah cepat karna dia tau bahwa —mungkin— sang putri telah jatuh cinta pada anak buahnya itu.

"Ouch? Aku? Ah, iya. Ha—hai, a—aku Luhan. Wu Luhan." Ucap Luhan kikuk. Sang ayah hanya memerhatikan sambil tersenyum aneh. "Saya Oh Sehun." Jawab Sehun santai. Luhan hanya ternganga dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Jadi, Lu. Silakan kau tanya sendiri padanya." Celetuk sang ayah.

_Hhh Baba mengerjaiku. . ._ Batin Luhan malas.

"Duduklah, Sehun—ssi." Ucap Luhan mulai normal dan terkesan agak dingin. Hei, siapa yang tidak malas jika ucapan perkenalan seorang Wu Luhan hanya ditanggapi sekenanya oleh pria —yang bahkan bawahan ayahnya— itu.

"Besok bisa temani aku pergi ke kebun binatang?" Tanya Luhan langsung saat Sehun sudah mendudukan tubuhnya disofa tepat didepan Luhan. "Kenapa harus saya?" Tanya Sehun datar. "Tunggu. Apa kau seorang fotografer?" tanya Luhan sambil melirik sang ayah yang terus tersenyum sambil mengetikan sesuatu didepan laptopnya. "Ya, saya seorang fotografer—" "Fotografer andalan Star Museum Corporation dan kebanggaan Wu Yifan. Dan, Lu. Sehun lebih tua darimu 2 tahun." Tambah sang _baba_. Luhan hanya tersenyum sarkastik. "Besok pagi. Jam 10. Lobi kantor ini. Paling lambat 15 menit. _Bye, baba._" Jawab Luhan penuh penakan dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan kantor _baba_nya. Sehun hanya terdiam melihat sofa kosong didepannya. "Kau menyukai putriku, Sehun?" tanya sang bos tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Maaf, tuan?" tanya Sehun bingung. "Tidak. Ku harap besok kau tidak terlambat." Jawab sang bos bernama Wu Yifan itu sambil tersenyum menatap Sehun. "Baiklah, saya tidak akan terlambat. Permisi." Pamit Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya . . .

"Bagus, ku kira kau akan terlambat." Ucap Luhan sarkastik. "Saya sudah dikantor sejak pagi, nona." Jawab Sehun kalem. Sebenarnya jawaban Sehun itu sama sekali tidak salah. Tapi entah kenapa Luhan sangat sebal. "Ayo." Ajak Luhan sambil melenggang mendahuli Sehun. Sehun hanya mengekori Luhan.

"Kau menyetir." Perintah Luhan. "Baiklah, nona." Jawab Sehun kalem. "Berhenti memanggilku nona, Sehun_—ssi_. Kau bahkan lebih tua dariku." Ucap Luha berapi-api. "Baiklah, Luhan. Panggil aku Sehun. Tanpa embel-embel _—ssi_." Luhan terpana. Sungguh, ini kalimat terpanjang yang Luhan dengar dari mulut Sehun. Walaupun baru bertemu kemarin, tapi Luhan langsung sudah bisa menyimpulkan jika seorang Oh Sehun itu orang yang irit —bahkan pelit— bicara.

.

.

.

Hari ini kebun binatang yang didatangi oleh Luhan dan Sehun nampak sepi, karna memang ini bukan hari libur. "Oh, Nona Wu. Apa kabar? Apa anda rindu pada _dia_?" tanya tiba-tiba seorang pengurus kebun binatang tersebut. Sepertinya pengurus itu sudah mengenal Luhan. "Ya. Sedang apa _dia_?" tanya Luhan antusias. Sehun hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sebenarnya Sehun sangat penasaran pada _siapa_ yang dimaksud oleh _dia_ itu.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk manis dimobil penumpang yang disediakan oleh pihak kebun binatang untuk mengajak pengunjung berkeliling itu. Sebenarnya bisa berjalan kaki hanya saja rute yang harus Luhan lewat berbeda. Dan rute jalan kaki bukan menuju pada _dia_. Luhan sungguh tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan _dia_. Terlihat bahwa Luhan sering sekali mengeluh 'cepatlah sedikit!' — 'memangnya sebesar apa sih kebun binatang ini?' — 'blablablabla' — Sungguh, ocehan Luhan neraka bagi Sehun. "Sabarlah, Lu. Kita ak—" kalimat Sehun terputus karena Luhan langsung meloncat keluar dari mobil —saat mobil sudah berhenti tentunya— dan Luhan langsung berteriak "BAMBI! APA KAU BAIK? AKU SUNGGUH MERINDUKANMU!" Sehun hanya dibuat cengo oleh tingkah kekanakan Luhan. Sepenglihatan mata Sehun, Luhan langsung berlarian memeluk seorang anak rusa lucu dan mengajaknya bermain. Itu —sungguh— terlihat indah. Tanpa sadar seukir senyum manis terpatri dibibir tipis Sehun.

Seperti tertohok, dengan tergesa-gesa Sehun langsung turun dari mobil dan menyalakan kamera yang ia kalungkan dileher panjangnya. Sehun langsung mencari view yang bagus untuk membidik Luhan dan sang anak rusa.

JEPRET.

JEPRET.

JEPRET.

Berpuluh-puluh gambar sudah Sehun dapatkan. Tapi, Sehun belum puas dengan hasil bidikannya. Saat ingin mengambil foto Luhan lagi Sehun kaget ketika Sehun tidak mendapati Luhan disana. "Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan mengelus-elus anak rusa yang ada disampingnya sambil sesekali melirik kamera Sehun. "Aku hanya— Tunggu? Sehunnie?" Sehun sungguh keheranan kali ini. Pertama, ingatkan Sehun bahwa _dia_ yang Luhan maksud itu _apa_ bukan _siapa_. Kedua, tingkah heboh Luhan saat menemukan _dia_. Dan, yang terakhir tadi. Apakah sifat cuek Luhan bisa berubah menjadi kekanakan seperti ini saat bersama _dia_?

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Lu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun khawatir. "Ya! Selama aku bersama bambi, aku pasti baik-baik saja, Sehunnie!" bentak Luhan berang tapi terlihat lucu dimata Sehun. "Kau memanggilku 'Sehunnie' dua kali, Luhan." Tawa Sehun pun pecah sudah. Luhan hanya diam membatu memperhatikan Sehun. Bagaimana bisa dia memanggil Sehun seperti itu dan bertingkah lucu didepan Sehun?! Tapi, Luhan sungguh terpana dengan tawa Sehun. Terasa seperti Luhan ingin sekali melihat tawa Sehun setiap hari. Astaga pasti Luhan sudah gila.

Luhan hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun sambil menyeret sang anak rusa itu. Tetapi, sang anak rusa itu malah meronta-ronta dari pelukan Luhan dan berlari menuju Sehun. Sehun yang kaget atas aksi tiba-tiba bambi itu hanya diam dan menghentikan tawanya. Luhan yang melihat itu makin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Bagus! Sekarang kau merebut perhatian bambi-_ku_!" astaga. Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan wanita didepannya ini. "Lu, dengar—" "Aku tidak mau dengar apapun penjelasanmu, Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan garang. Bambi yang kaget langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Sehun. "Lu! Kau membuat_nya_ takut." Ucap Sehun sambil berjongkok dan mengelus kepala bambi Luhan itu. Luhan hanya menatap sedih pada bambinya yang tiba-tiba saja dekat dengan Sehun. Padahal sebelumnya si bambi tidak pernah mau dekat dengan siapapun. Hanya Luhanlah yang bisa sangat dekat dengannya.

Luhan langsung melakangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari kebun binatang. Luhan terlalu sayang pada bambi_nya_ dan tidak mau membagi sang bambi pada siapapun.

"Lu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun yang menyadari hawa berbeda dari Luhan. "Pulang." Jawab Luhan lesu. "Hei. Kenapa pulang? Sepertinya tadi pagi ada yang sangat ingin bertemu dengan bambi-_nya_. Lalu, beberapa menit yang lalu aku melihat seseorang yang tertawa lepas bersama bambi-_nya_ dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil." Ucap Sehun mencairkan suasan. "Kau merebut_nya_, Hun." Ucap Luhan makin lesu. Sehun tercengang. Apa maksud dari _merebut_? Oh, ayolah. Luhan berlebihan. "Lu, dia hanya ingin bermain bersama kau dan aku, aku tidak merebut bambi darimu. Dan demi tuhan, Lu. Apa keuntunganku merebut bambimu? Yang ada aku akan dipecat _baba_mu." Erang Sehun frustasi dengan pikiran konyol Luhan. Seketika itu, Luhan langsung tersenyum. "Kau cantik apabila tersenyum seperti itu, Lu." Ucap Sehun tulus sambil mengacak-acak rambut Luhan. Seketika Luhan menunduk. Tuhan, Luhan sungguh malu. Apakah barusan Sehun memujinya? Aaa, pipi Luhan memerah. Sungguh ini memalukan. Merona didepan seorang Oh Sehun?! Jangan bercanda.

"Bagaimana? Mau bermain?" ucap Sehun akhirnya. Sepertinya Sehun tidak tau jika tadi pipi Luhan merona hebat. Tapi ternyata Luhan salah. Sehun tau itu. Sehun malah kaget. Sangat kaget. Dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Tapi, yasudahlah. Sehun juga menikmati wajah merona Luhan. Luhan semakin cantik. "A—ayo, bermain, Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan kikuk. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain kejar-kejaran?" tawar Sehun. "tidak! Itu capek, Hunnie. Dan ini panas. Pasti akan berkeringat. Dan bambi pasti akan jatuh sakit." Ya tuhan, ingatkan Sehun lagi bahwa Luhan sungguh _sangat overprotektive_ pada bambi_nya_ ini. "Lalu, kau mau bermain apa?" tanya Sehun akhirnya. "Aku ingin bercerita tentang aku dan bambi, Hunnie. Kau keberatan?" ujar Luhan akhirnya setelah mendudukan tubuhnya dibawah pohon yang rindang. Diikuti Sehun dan bambi yang langsung menyamankan tubuh kecilnya dipangkuan Luhan. "Tidak masalah." Ucap Sehun akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_10 bulan yang lalu . . ._

"_Aku tidak mau bambi dibawa mereka, baba!" tegas seorang gadis cantik bertubuh tinggi, ramping dan bersurai coklat madu keemasan. "Lu, rusa bukan hewan peliharaan." Ucap sang mama sabar. "tapi Lulu sudah memiliki surat ijin untuk memelihara bambi, mama!" bantah Luhan lagi. "Tapi, nona muda Wu. Apa kata—" "baba, bantu aku! Hiks aku tidak mau berpisah dengan bambi! Hiks." Tangis Luhan akhirnya pecah._

_Begini, bambi itu adalah rusa. Bukan rusa kutub. Bukan juga rusa liar. Bambi itu anak rusa kecil berkelamin betina yang Luhan lihat di hutan saat beberapa waktu lalu dia berlibur disekitar daerah pegunungan bersama mama dan babanya. Luhan melihat sang rusa itu sedang merintih mengeluarkan suara aneh tapi justru terlihat menggemaskan ditelinga Luhan. Luhan mendekati rusa kecil itu. Seketika mata Luhan terbelalak karena mendapati sang rusa kecil sedang terluka. Bisa dibilang cukup parah. Dengan sigap, Luhan langsung menggendong sang rusa kecil itu. Walaupun Luha agak kesusahan karena sang rusa yang —mungkin— ketakutan dengan Luhan. Tapi, Luhan tidak peduli. Rusa kecil itu seolah-olah sudah merenggut perhatiannya. Bisa dibilang Luhan jatuh cinta pada sang rusa kecil._

"_mama! Baba! aku menemukan rusa kecil ini. Dia terluka, ma. Hiks" entah kenapa Luhan sungguh merasa sakit dan dia langsung menangis. Yeah, walaupun saat ini Luhan sudah 23 tahun tapi sungguh hatinya masih seperti gadis berumur 10 tahun. Dia sangat ceria, polos dan Lugu. Babanya yang panik karena anak kesayangannya menangis langsung menghampiri sang putri. "astaga. Kau menemukannya dimana, Lu?" tanya sang baba kaget. "Didalam hutan, baba. ayo, kita pulang!" ajak Luhan. "Yifan, ayo kita pulang. Kasihan rusa ini." Ajak sang mama juga terlihat gurat kepanikan di wajah itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah kembali ke Seoul dengan terburu-buru. Akhirnya Luhan dan orang tuanya sudah sampi di rumah sakit khusus binatang dan langsung memeriksakan sang rusa kecil. Ternyata sang rusa hanya tergores ranting tajam yang sampai menusuk kulitnya._

_Luhan langsung merengek pada babanya untuk mengadopsi sang rusa. Babanya setuju-setuju saja karna ini permintaan putri tunggalnya. Setelah mendapat surat ijin mengadopsi yang ternyata bisa diurus dirumah sakit itu akhirnya Luhan langsung memutuskan untuk pulang dan merawat sang rusa kecil, yang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumahnya Luhan namai 'bambi' —salah satu karakter animasi yang dimunculkan oleh disney world—._

_Tetapi pengadopsian Luhan tidak berlangsung lama. Petugas kebun binatang setempat yang mengetahui bahwa ada seekor anak rusa yang diadopsi oleh salah satu keluarga terpandang di Seoul itu akhirnya mendatangi kediaman keluarga Wu. Dan meminta rusa itu untuk dibiarkan hidup bebas, setidaknya biarkan sang rusa hidup di kebun binatang._

_Awalnya Luhan menolak mentah-mentah sampai menangis sesenggukan meminta bantuan dengan kuasa yang dimiliki ayahnya. Tapi sayang itu tidak berlaku untuk kebijakan kebun binatang._

_Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Luhan membiarkan sang bambi dibawa oleh petugas itu. Tapi, bukan Luhan namanya jika langsung membiarkan seseorang membawa miliknya. Luhan mengajukan beberapa syarat pada petugas kebun binatang "__**berikan dia perwatan yang baik, bawa dia kesalon seminggu sekali. Mandikan dia dua hari sekali. Ajak dia bermain sepanjang waktu. Untuk teman sesama rusa, hanya aku yang boleh memilihkannya. Jangan tempatkan dia dengan rusa-rusa lain. Tempatkan dia dikandang khusus. Dan petugas yang mengurus bambi, aku juga yang memilihkannya. Berikan aku keleluasaan untuk menjenguknya setiap saat!**__" petugas kebun binatang hanya saling pandang dan akhirnya menyerah dengan syarat yang diajukan oleh Luhan. Merekapun setuju dengan syarat yang diajukan Luhan. Dan sore itu juga bambi dibawa kerumah barunya._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau gila." Ucap sehun setelah mendengar cerita Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus sang bambi dengan sayang. "aku mencintainya, Hun. Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta yang teramat sangat?" sehun hanya tertegun dengan penuturan Luhan. Tapi, seketika senyum jahilnya terpantri dengan indah dibibir tipis. "setidaknya aku jatuh cinta dengan manusia. Bukan rusa." Luhan hanya melirik sekilas dan tersenyum meremehkam. "kau tau. Bambi tidak pernah dekat dengan orang lain. Walaupun petugas-petugas disini memperlakukannya sesuai perintahku. Aku—aku hanya kaget tadi dia dekat denganmu, Hun. Aku takut dia akan menjauh dariku." Ucap Luhan lirih. "Lu, kau berlebihan. Dia betina. Sudah pasti dia ingin dekat denganku karna dimatanya aku terlihat sangat tampan." Ucap sehun percaya diri dengan tertawa. Luhan hanya mendengus. "betapa rendah seleramu, bambiku sayang." Cibir Luhan dan disambut gelak tawa tak tertahan oleh Sehun. "Sehunnie, kau menyebalkan!" rajuk Luhan.

"Sehunnie, fotokan dia untuk, ya? _Jebal_." Pinta Luhan lucu. "kau mengajakku kemari untuk memfoto bambi?" tanya sehun heran. "ya, aku ingin menempelkan fotonya di dinding kamarku! Setiap bulan aku selalu melakukan ini, agar tau perkembangan bambiku." Ucap Luhan ceria. "baiklah, tapi bisakah kau menggendongnya?" pinta sehun. "eoh? Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan lucu. Sehun hanya tersenyum. "turuti saja, Luhannie." Astaga?! Apakah barusan Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan '_Luhannie'_?! Itu manis sekali. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersipu. Wah, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

JEPRET.

JEPRET.

JEPRET.

JEPRET.

Setiap gerakan yang Luhan lakukan tak luput dari bidikan kamera Sehun. Luhan yang menyadari ada suara klik dari kamera Sehun langsung melihatnya. Dan benar saja dugaan Luhan, kamera itu sedang membidiknya. "Sehunnie! Apa yang kau lakukan!" kata Luhan berang. "memotret bambi." —_Dan induknya _lanjut Sehun dalam hati— Jawab Sehun enteng.

.

.

.

"kau menikmati harimu, sayang?" tanya sang _mama_ saat melihat Luhan memasuki rumah keluarga _Wu_. Kebetulan saat itu sang _mama_ sedang mengganti bunga mawar yang ada diruang tamu. "sangat _mama_! Bambi semakin gemuk. Dan, apakah _mama_ memasak? Aku membawa—" sang _mama_ langsung buru-buru berjalan melewati Luhan dan melihat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan menghentikan ucapannya. "Oh Tuhan. Apa dia kekasihmu, Lu?" tanya sang _mama_ kagum. "dia anak buah _baba_, _ma_." Jawab Luhan malas sambil mendudukan tubuhnya disofa. "Hallo, nyonya _Wu_. Saya Oh Sehun. Saya anak buah suami anda." Ucap Sehun memperkenalkan diri. "siapa?" tanya Zitao lagi. "Oh Sehun." Ucap Sehun lagi. "Kau tampan sekali. Aku tidak percaya jika kau anak buah suamiku." Ucap zitao terpesona sambil mengajak Sehun duduk. "_mama, jebal_." Gerutu Luhan lucu. "apa, Lu? Kau cemburu jika mama menggoda calon menantu mama?" tanya zitao antusias. Luhan dan Sehun langsung menoleh dan menatap horor pada zitao. "_mama_ bicara apa?! sehun bukan kekasihku dan bukan calon—" "aish, kalian tidak perlu malu. _Mama_ sangat menyetujui kalian. _Mama_ akan bilang pada _baba_mu agar segera pulang untuk makan siang bersama calon menantunya. Dan membicarakan hari pertunangan kalian —oh! Oh! Atau bahkan hari pernikahan kalian!" Ucap zitao antusias dan lucu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua. "Apa _eomma_-mu serius, Lu?" tanya sehun hati-hati. "Tidak usah hiraukan _mama_ku. Dia memang begitu." Jawab Luhan malas.

30 menit Sehun dan Luhan terdiam di ruang tamu. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat ingin berdiam diri di kamarnya. Tapi Luhan hanya pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju rumah yang sangat manis dimata sehun dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menemani Sehun. Luhan menggunakan baju seperti _sweater_ yang hampir menyerupai _mini—dress_ karena menutupi setengah pahanya dan Luhan menggunakan hot pants ketat yang tidak terlihat karena hot pants itu tertutup oleh sweater Luhan. Sehun sungguh dibuat terpesona.

_Dia indah . . . _batin Sehun memuji Luhan.

Suara mesin mobil yang memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Wu membuat Luhan terlonjak dan langsung menuju pintu dengan berlari kecil. "_baba_!" seru Luhan ceria.

_Ah, tuan besar sudah datang_ . . . batin Sehun sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

Saat memasuki ruang tamu, Sehun melihat bahwa Luhan sangat manja pada _baba_nya. "oh, ada Sehun? Kau mengajaknya kemari, Lu?" tanya Yifan pada sang putri. "ya, _baba_. aku ingin mengajak Sehun makan siang disini sebagai bentuk terima kasihku karna dia sudah menemaniku di kebun binatang tadi." Jawab Luhan ceria.

_Sungguh cantik dan indah . . ._ batin Sehun dan Yifan. Malaikat yang dilahirkan dari rahim seorang Wu Zitao memang cantik dan indah.

"Yifan? Ah, kau pulang juga. Ayo cepat, lepas jasmu dan letakkan tasmu. Kita akan makan siang bersama dengan calon menantu kita dan merencanakan hari pernikahan mereka seperti yang aku katakan ditelepon tadi." Ungkap Zitao yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur dan langsung merangkul lengan suaminya.

"_MAMA_!" teriak Luhan histeris. Sehun hanya diam. Terlalu kaget dengan semua ini. _Hei!_ Bahkan mereka baru bertemu kemarin bagaimana bisa mereka akan dinikahkan harnya karena bersamaan selama sehari?

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo^^~

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karna ff ICFUYBH belom diselesaiin dan udah nulis ff baru T-T

Maaf banget..

Saya bingung sama ff ICFUYBH, bukannya idenya hilang Cuma kayaknya ff itu gagal deh T-T

Gimana kalau ff itu di delete aja? :"-)

Atau kalau emang minta dilanjut bisa kasih saran lewat review atau mention aja ke twitter saya SMMproject_ :"-)

Ohiya, tenang. Untuk ff ini Cuma twooshoot kok. Sebenernya mau dibuat oneshoot tapi kayaknya bakalan panjang banget dan bikin bosen. Jadi saya buat twooshot :"-)

Semoga ff yang ini berhasil ya^^~

*(**Follow and ask anything you want : SMMproject_**)


	2. Chapter 2

I updated this story as fast as I can.

Sorry if you don't feel satisfied.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback story . . ._

_Gadis kecil berambut coklat gelap yang terbaring dirumah sakit itu adalah Oh Hayoung. Gadis berdarah campuran Korea-China itu menderita penyakit kanker darah atau dunia medis menyebutnya Leukimia. Penyakit gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun itu keturunan dari sang ibu. Oh Hayoung sudah terlahir dengan penyakit itu. Leukosit atau sel darah putih terproduksi melebihi batas normal. Tapi, anehnya sang kakak tidak menderita penyakit ini. Malah sang kakak terlihat sehat. Sangat sehat. Padahal Leukimia adalah penyakit genetis atau keterunan. Memang saat mengandung sang kakak ibunya sama sekali tidak merasa ada gejala yang aneh pada tubuhnya._

_Ternyata, 2 tahun setelah sang kakak lahir penyakit itu baru ketahuan. Dan tepat pada saat itu sang ibu tengah mengandung gadis kecil yang malang ini, Oh Hayoung. Sebenarnya, sang ibu bisa saja tidak meninggal pada saat itu apabila kandungannya digugurkan. Hanya saja sang ibu tidak mau menggugurkan malaikat yang berada didalam rahimnya tersebut. 37 minggu lebih 3 hari sang ibu jalani dengan sangat berat. Hampir separuh dari masa kehamilannya ia habiskan di rumah sakit. Sang suami hanya merawat sang istri dengan sabar. 38 minggu sudah. Sang malaikat siap untuk dilahirkan. Sang ibu sudah tidak sanggup untuk melahirkan secara normal. Akhirnya, dilakukan operasi caesar untuk mengeluarkan sang malaikat kecil._

_24 jam kemudian . . ._

_Orang-orang memadati sebuah rumah duka. Terlihat beberapa dari mereka merasa sangat sesak. Bahkan ada yang sampai menangis tidak terima. Ada seorang lelaki sedang menggendong bayi perempuan yang baru berusia 1 hari itu dan mendorong kereta bayi yang berisi seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang sibuk bermain dengan mobil-mobilannya. Ternyata mereka ayah dan anak. Sang ayah hanya memandang sedih melihat putra dan putri yang sudah tidak memiliki ibu._

_Saat mendekati peti sang ibu, anak laki-laki kecil itu melihat foto ibunya dan langsung spontan bersuara 'Eomma' dengan bahasa bayinya tapi sang ibu hanya diam saja. Anak laki-laki kecil itu terus memanggil nama ibunya sampai tenggorokkannya kering. Dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa menangis._

_Anak laki-laki kecil itu adalah Oh Sehun._

_10 tahun kemudian . . ._

_Sehun tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam dan cenderung bewajah dingin. Walaupu, dia terlihat senang dari luar. Tapi, apakah kita tau apa yang dia rasakan didalam hatinya?_

_Oh Sehun sekarang berumur 12 tahun. Dan sang adik Oh Hayoung berusia 10 tahun._

_Oh Sehun menyayangi adiknya. Sangat. Sebelum mengenai fakta bahwa, dalam umur mereka yang masih belia ini. Sang ayah harus meninggalkan mereka untuk hidup bersama janda muda kaya raya. Bukan. Bukannya sang ayah tidak mencintai Sehun dan Hayoung. Hanya saja syarat yang diajukan oleh perempuan —sialan— itu adalah __**'jangan membawa anakmu dikehidupan kita. Kau masih boleh memberi uang pada mereka tapi jangan kau bawa mereka kemari!'**__. Kenapa sang ayah berbuat demikian? Itu karena sang ayah sudah tidak mampu membiayai mereka lagi. Terutama tentang pengobatan Hayoung. Perusahaan megah sang ayah gulung tikar karena uang perusahaan dihabiskan untuk membiayai pengobatan sang putri tercinta. Sang ayah melakukan ini demi sang putri agar dapat sembuh._

_Tetapi, lambat laun seiring berjalannya waktu, sang ayah mulai melupakan mereka. Dulu, sang ayah sering sekali mengirimi mereka barang, uang atau pesan sekedar menanyakan kabar kedua putra dan putrinya atau tentang perkembangan kondisi sang putri bahkan sang ayah selalu berkunjung bahkan bermalam dirumah sederhana mereka walaupun hanya satu malam saat weekend. Sekarang? Sepertinya keindahan duniawi itu sudah melumpuhkan pikiran sang ayah. Sang ayah sudah tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal itu. Walaupun, masih mengirimi mereka uang setiap bulannya. Tapi, bukan uang yang mereka inginkan. Melainkan kasih sayang tulus dari sang ayah._

_Sehun terpaksa harus selalu berbohong pada Hayoung. Berbohong tentang kedatangan sang ayah saat malam libur tetapi sang ayah tidak bisa menginap dan hanya menitipkan kado-kado kecil pada Sehun agar diberikan pada Hayoung. Padahal semua kado itu dari Sehun._

.

.

.

.

.

Back to Story . . .

"Jadi, kalian tidak ber—hmm—pacaran?" tanya zitao hati-hati setelah mendengar bagaimana hubungan antara putrinya dan bawahan sang suami dari yifan —suami zitao; ayah Luhan—. "Tentu tidak, _mama_! Jangan gila!" jawab Luhan berapi-api. Sehun hanya diam. "Hhh. Baiklah. Gagal sudah cita-citaku untuk segera memiliki cucu." Keluh zitao berlebihan. Hei! Ingatkan sang mama bahwa Luhan baru berusia genap 24 tahun bulan depan. "_Mama_!" sulut Luhan malu. Sungguh pipinya memerah sekarang. Sehun tanpa sadar juga merona akibat perkataan tak senonoh dari zitao. "Aigoo. Yifan! Lihat wajah mereka! Manis bukan? Aish, sudah mengaku saja kalau kalian memiliki hubungan. Wajah merona kalian sudah menjelaskan semuanya!" ucap zitao antusias dan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah kekehan oleh Yifan. Bagaimana tanggapan Luha dan Sehun? Oh! Tentu mereka malu! Apa tadi? Merona? Astaga! "sudah, zizi. Kau tidak lihat wajah mereka seperti kepeting rebus yang terlalu lama direbus? Hahaha." Yifan ikut menggoda. "_Baba_!" Luhan bersuara murka. "Sehun, lakukan pendekatan sebagai lelaki sejati. Ambil hatinya. Dan jadikan dia pendampingmu." Ucap Yifan tegas tanpa ada nada jahil didalamnya. Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Luhan hanya menggigiti bibirnya. Zitao kagum melihat dua merpati dihadapannya. Yifan menatap meraka dengan serius. Sehun? Tiba-tiba dia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Maaf. Tapi, saya tidak bisa. Saya memiliki _'tanggung jawab lain'_. Saya permisi. Sepertinya saya harus pulang. Selamat siang." Ucap Sehun dan bangkit dari duduknya lalu membungkuk memberi hormat. Luhan tersentak kaget. Dia juga malu. Ini sungguh tidak sopan! Secara tidak langsung Sehun sudah menolaknya! Dan sialnya lagi, Sehun itu _bawahan_ ayahnya! Ugh! Sial!

Luhan yang terlihat marah dan malu langsung meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

20 April 2014 . . .

Akhirnya Luhan genap berusia 24 tahun. Malam ini akan diadakan pesta sederhana di kediaman keluarga Wu yang hanya dihadiri oleh sahabat-sahabat terdekat Luhan dan ayah ibunya. Apakah Sehun akan diundang? BIMBANG. Itulah jawabannya. Pasalnya sejak kejadian nista dirumah Luhan itu, Luhan maupun Sehun tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Bahkan kemarin saat Luhan mengunjungi bambi. Luhan hanya sendiri. Seperti dulu.

.

.

Saat mengunjungi bambi Luhan terlihat sangat lesu. Tidak ada semangat seperti biasa. Bambi yang melihat itu hanya memandangi Luhan dengan aneh. Luhan hanya bergumam 'jangan melihatku begitu.' 'aku tidak apa-apa, bambi.'. Tapi, sedetik kemudian setetes air mata lolos dari mata indah Luhan. Bambi tersentak. Bambi langsung mendekati Luhan dan merebahkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Luhan bermaksud untuk menenangkan sang _ibu_. Tapi, berakhir dengan mereka menangis berdua.

.

.

Sekarang, Luhan ditemani oleh Minseok sedang memilih-milih gaun untuk malam nanti di _boutiqe_ langganan Luhan dan _mama_nya di kawasan Myeondong itu.

"Kau cantik dengan itu, Lu!"

"Oh, kau sempurna!"

"Astaga! Bidadari!"

"Kau _barbie_ku, Lu!"

Yeah, komentar Minseok sungguh _membantu_. "Jie, kau membuatku pusing. Jadi yang mana?" tanya Luhan bingung. "Soft pink cocok untukmu, Lu. Kurasa." Komentar Minseok. "Ini?" tanya Luhan sambil mengangkat gaun yang dibicarakan Minseok. "Ya. Kau akan terlihat seperti _barbie_. Dan itu tidak terlalu seksi. Tenang saja. Hanya bukan long dress. Lengannya panjang dan transparan tapi dilapisi oleh manik-manik yang bersinar. Menutup tubuh depanmu. Belahan dada tidak terlalu rendah. Lu, ini indah. Cocok denganmu yang sama-sama indah." Luhan tersipu oleh ucapan Minseok dan memalingkan wajahnya melihat jendela yang terdapat disamping kanannya.

Oh! Tunggu! Apa itu Sehun? Dan—Oh! Jadi ini alasannya menolak Luhan dengan '_memiliki tanggung jawab lain_'. Jadi, Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih?! Bagus! Hati Luhan tercabik sekarang. Raut mukanya yang tadi merah karena tersipu sekarang merah karena marah. Entah kenapa Luhan bisa meraskan ini. _Love at fisrt sight, eoh_? Dan _first sight_ nya itu Oh Sehun? Ck!

Mata Luhan terkesiap kaget saat melihat sepasang lengan kekar Sehun memeluk gadis itu dan mencium keningnya penuh kemesraan. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sehun. Lalu Sehun memberhentikan taksi yang lewat didepannya. Lalu melaju meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Jie, aku ambil gaun ini. Ini kartu kreditku. Aku ada urusan. Bawa ini kerumahku. Pakai uang itu untuk taksimu. Maaf membuatmu terjebak bersamaku. Aku pergi sekarang." Ucap Luhan dengan satu tarikan napas dan melenggang pergi keluar dari _boutiqe_ dan memacu mobilnya untuk mengikuti taksi yang baru saja ditumpangi Sehun bersama _kekasihnya_.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sampai didepan sebuah rumah minimalis sederhana. Taksi tadi menurunkan Sehun dan kekasihnya—atau sekarang bisa dibilang istri Sehun karena fakta yang baru saja Luhan ketahui bahwa Sehun dan wanita itu tinggal bersama—. Oh! Astaga! Hati Luhan terbakar. Bening kristal itupun akhirnya turun satu persatu dari sepasang mata indah Luhan. Sungguh sakit rasanya. Sakit.

Luhan memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya dan memandang rumah minimalis itu. Ternyata Sehun sudah memiliki istri? Dan jika Luhan boleh jujur, istri Sehun sangat cantik, baik, manis, anggun, feminim dan pengertian. Terlihat tadi si gadis melangkah dengan anggun disamping Sehun sambil memeluk sebelah lengan kekar Sehun. Caranya berpakaian. Caranya tersenyum. Oh! Menawan.

Tanpa disadari Luhan pintu rumah tersebut terbuka menampilkan gadis itu. Luhan terkesiap dan cepat-cepat menghapus lelehan kristal bening dipipinya saat menyadari jarak gadis itu semakin dekat dengannya.

_Yasudahlah, untuk apa pergi? Sudah terlanjur terlihat. Biarkan saja . . . _batin Luhan.

"Maaf, _agashii_ mencari siapa?" tanya gadis itu. Ugh! Bahkan suaranya sangat halus. "Aku—" ucapan Luhan terpotong karena tiba-tiba ada terikan dari dalam rumah seperti memanggil seseorang. "Hayoung—ah. Hayoung— Luhan?" kaget Sehun saat mendapati dihadapannya ada Luhan yang terlihat—err—bagaimana mengatakannya? _Kacau_? "Hai, Sehun." Sapa Luhan kikuk. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sehun datar. "_Oppa_, jangan begitu. Ayo, silakan masuk. Kalian—" "Tidak perlu." Potong Luhan cepat sambil tersenyum miring. "Jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan '_memiliki tanggung jawab lain_', Oh Sehun? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada _Baba_ saja jika kau sudah memiliki _istri_. Tsk." Sindir Luhan telak. Sehun dan gadis yang dipanggil Hayoung tadi terkaget dan membelalakan matanya. "_Oppa_—" cicit Hayoung sambil memandang Sehun. "apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku—" "Sudahlah. Selamat berbahagia. Dan selamat tinggal." Ucap Luhan setelah membalikkan tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sungguh Luhan tidak sanggup untuk lebih lama menatap wajah dan terutama mata elang Sehun. Pertahan Luhan runtuh sudah.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan pulang Luhan tidak henti-hentinya terisak. Sakit. Pilu. Hancur sudah hatinya. Walaupun perkenalannya dengan Sehun terbilang —sangat— singkat. Tapi, sungguh Luhan tanpa sadar sudah menyerahkan hatinya pada Sehun. Astaga! Ini gila!

.

.

.

.

"Lu —ya Tuhan! Ada apa denganmu?" teriak zitao histeris saat mendapati Luhan sampai dirumah dan berlari sambil terisak berhambur kepelukan sang _mama_. "_Just. Hug. Me. Mom. I. Need. Your. Hug._" Ucap Luhan terbata. "_Okay_, ayo duduk dulu." Tutur zitao sabar sambil menuntun Luhan agar duduk di kursi. "Ada apa? kenapa menangis seperti ini? Hari ini, hari spesialmu, Lu. Tidak seharusnya kau bersedih." Ucap zitao sambil mengelus surai coklat madu Luhan dengan sayang. "Tidak apa-apa, _ma_. Ya. Hari ini adalah hariku. Tidak seharusnya aku bersedih seperti ini. Baiklah, aku tidak akan menangis." Ungkap Luhan sambil dihiasi senyuman malaikat polos dibibir mungilnya. Tapi sayang, itu bukan senyum tulus. Itu adalah senyum keterpaksaan. Zitao tau itu. Tapi dia tetap membelai surai putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

"_Oppa_, dia—" ucap Hayoung terputus saat melihat wajah frustasi Sehun. Ya, Hayoung mengenal Luhan. Walaupun, itu hanya dari cerita kakaknya. Sehun bercerita banyak pada Hayoung tentang Luhan. Betapa cantik, anggun, dan bersinar Luhan itu. Sempurna. Hayoung sempat berfantasi tentang Luhan yang kakaknya pernah bilang bahwa dia seperti seorang dewi. Ugh! Tapi ternyata fantasi Hayoung jauh dibawah makhluk asli seperti Luhan. Luhan ternyata melebihi dari fantasi Hayoung. Pantas saja sang kakak jatuh cinta sampai seperti ini. Walaupun, satu bulan sudah mereka tidak bertemu tapi Sehun selalu mengikuti kemanapun Luhan pergi. _Yeah_, bisa dibilang Sehun itu seorang _stalker_. Hahaha. Lucu memang jika orang sudah terlibat dengan hal tak masuk akal seperti cinta ini. Dan Hayoung ingat betul bagaimana reaksi sang kakak saat sampai dirumah setelah menemani Luhan seharian. Wajah sang kakak sungguh merah. Dan tidak henti-hentinya dia tersenyum sambil memeluk bahkan sesekali mencium pipi Hayoung. Sehun sangat bahagia saat itu.

Tapi, Hayoung tau sekarang dimana letak masalahnya. Sepertinya dewi yang sekarang ini memenuhi dinding kamar kakanya dengan berbagai _pose_ dan menduduki _singgahsana_ tertinggi di hati Oh Sehun itu salah paham menanggapi hubungan Sehun dan Hayoung.

Apa sang kakak tidak menceritakan tentang dirinya pada Luhan? Maksudnya, apa Sehun tidak mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki seorang adik perempuan?

Sepertinya, jawabannya adalah. **Tidak.**

"_Oppa_, jelaskan pada_nya_. Youngie tau, _oppa_ sangat mencintai gadis malaikat itu. _Oppa_, tidak bisa seterusnya hanya menjaga Youngie. _Oppa_, juga harus bahagia. Dan malaikat itu adalah sumber kebahagian, _Oppa_." Ucap Hayoung sambil mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya.

"Tidak! Sumber kebahagian _oppa_ hanya kau, Young. Lupakan tentang Luhan. Dia—" "Dia adalah wanita yang _oppa_ cintai. _Oppa_ jangan berbohong." Potong Hayoung cepat.

Hayoung memang menyayangi kakaknya. Tapi terkadang Hayoung kesal dengan sikap Sehun yang acuh tak acuh jika ada wanita yang mendekatinya. Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Sungguh, Hayoung tidak berbohong. Dia sering mendengar cerita dari guru _home schooling_nya apalabila orang jatuh cinta akan bertingkah gila. Dan bersikap tidak wajar. Bahkan kata sang guru bahwa orang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan merasakan kotoran kucing seperti rasa coklat —ewh! Itu sunggug perumpamaan yang menjijikan pikir Hayoung—. Hayoung tidak pernah melihat ciri-ciri tersebut pada sang oppa sebelum mengenal gadis bernama Wu Luhan itu.

"_Oppa_! Youngie sudah besar! Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah Youngie masih berumur 10 tahun!" rajuk Hayoung. "hhh~ Baiklah. Adik _oppa_ sekarang sudah besar." Balas Sehun mengalah dengan terpaksa yang tentu saja hanya pura-pura. Setelah itu terdengar kikikan halus keluar dari bibir Hayoung.

"Jadi, _oppa_. Ayo, beli kado dan pakaian baru! Kau tidak mungkin pergi ke acara pesta ulang tahun Luhan dengan pakaian se-kumal-ini-kan?" Ejek Hayoung sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap geli sang kakak dari atas sampai bawah. "Hei! Siapa yang mengajarimu mencela penampilan orang lain?!" hardik Sehun tidak terima. Hayoung hanya mengidikan bahunya. Bagus! Hayoung juga mewarisi sifat angkuh Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 19:00 KST di kediaman keluarga Wu . . .

Tamu-tamu sudah berdatangan dan memenuhi halaman belakang rumah besar itu. Wow, taman yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja kesehariannya terlihat sangat indah malam ini. Di dominasi dengan warna emas dan perak. Menakjubkan.

15 menit setelahnya datanglah Oh Sehun bersama dengan adiknya. Hayoung memutuskan untuk ikut karena ini juga melibatkan dirinya. Hayoung harus memastikan bahwa kesalahan pahaman antara Sehun dan Luhan itu selesai dan berakhir bahagia.

.

.

.

Sebuah suara dentinga gelas terdengar dan itu membuktikan bahwa sang pemilik acara akan mengatakan sesuatu. Semua mata tertuju pada pasangan Tuan dan Nyonya Wu itu. Dimana Wu Luhan? Tentu saja sang bintang utama acara ini keluar belakangan.

"Sebelumnya, kami sangat berterima kasih atas peluangan waktu anda semua untuk datang pada acara pesta ulang tahun putri tunggal kami Wu Luhan. Dan semoga anda semua menikmati pesta sederhana kami." Ucap Wu Yifan tegas dan berkharisma. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat pembuka Wu Yifan mengangkat gelasnya, mengajak semua orang untuk bersulang. Dan mereka bertepuk tangan. Lalu, larutlah mereka dalam pesta itu.

.

.

.

.

"_Ouch_! Aku malu. Kolega-kolega baba sungguh membuatku minder." Ucap Luhan saat melihat suasan pesta dari jendela kamarnya. "Baek, apa _make up_ku rusak? Bajuku bagaimana? Rambutku?—" "Lu, kau sempurna! Sudahlah. Cepat siapkan mentalmu. Ini sudah molor hampir 30 menit, Lu." Ucap Kyungsoo sahabat Luhan. "Kau selalu sempurna, _deer_." Ucap Baekhyun yang juga sahabat Luhan. "Aku gugup, Kyung, Baek, Xing." Ucap Luhan jujur. "Hei, Lulu. Ayo. _It's your turn_! _And it's too late, young lady! Come on!_" panggil Minseok. "_Prepare yourself, deer._" —Yixing. "_Hwaiting,_ Lu. _This is your party!_ _Just enjoy it!_" —Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Hanya dengan dua kali tepukan tangan Minseok semua orang yang ada ditaman itu berpaling menghadapnya. Dan seketika itu pula suasana menjadi hening. Mereka terpaku pada sosok yang berjalan ditengah-tengah kawalan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Didepan Luhan ada Minseok dan Kyungsoo. Disamping kanan dan kiri Luhan ada Baekhyun dan Yixing. Lima gadis yang sempurna. Tapi mata para tamu hanya tertuju pada Luhan. Dia _ratu_ acara ini. Dan tentu saja dandanannya yang paling menarik.

Luhan berjalan dengan anggunnya. Matanya hanya menatap sang _mama_ dan _baba_ yang tersenyum kearahnya. Dan saat Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menatap sekitar yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata elang Oh Sehun yang menatapnya intens. Wah! Hati Luhan bergejolak! Dia senang bukan main mendapati Oh Sehun datang keacaranya. Bagaimana Sehun bisa datang? Ah, pasti undangan dari _baba_nya.

Tapi, senyum Luhan langsung luntur saat mendapati gadis itu berada disebelah Sehun. Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat kedua orang tuanya lagi.

"_Happy birthday_, sayang." Ucap sang _mama_ saat Luhan sudah tiba didekatnya dan langsung memeluk Luhan. "Terima kasih, _mama_." Ucap Luhan sambil membalas pelukan mamanya. "Selamat bertambah tua, _ibu bambi_." Ucap sang _baba_ sambil memeluk Luhan juga yang sudah terlepas dari pelukan zitao. "Oh! Aku lupa bambiku, _baba_!" ucap Luhan berapi-api sambil membalas pelukan sang _baba_. "Hahaha. Tenang. Dia ada dikandangnya yang dulu. _Baba_ sudah membawanya kemari." Ucap yifan sambil mengelus punggung sang putri sayang. "_Jinja?! Baba!_ Aku mencintaimu!" ucap Luhan bahagia langsung mencium pipi dan memeluk sang _baba_ lagi. Yifan, zitao dan sahabat Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan.

.

.

.

Semua tamu sudah memberi selamat dan memberi kado untuk Luhan. Sekarang dia sedang berbincang dengan kedua orang tuanya dan sahabat-sahabat Luhan yang membahas tentang kado liburan kepulau Jeju bersama ke empat sahabatnya itu. Sesekali mereka terlihat tertawa dan Luhan yang mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu.

Tiba-tiba datang Oh Sehun dan seseorang disebelahnya. Mereka mendekati Luhan dan yang lainnya. Seketika tawa Luhan hilang. Digantikan dengan senyum sinis. Hati Sehun sangat sakit melihat senyum itu yang ditujukan sang pemilik untukanya. "Permisi. Lu— maksud saya Nona Wu Luhan. Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga anda panjang umur. Dan ini hadiah sederhana dari saya dan adik saya untuk anda." Ucap Sehun formal. Sungguh. Sebenarnya hati Luhan sakit melihat Sehun seformal ini padanya. Lalu Luhan mengambil kado itu dan diberikan pada Yixing. "Terima kasih atas kado dari kalian— Tunggu. Siapa?" Luhan seperti tertohok. Apa kata Sehun tadi? Dia dan adiknya? Siapa adiknya? Gadis disamping Sehun ini adik Sehun? Sungguh? "Iya, saya adik Oh Sehun, Nona Wu. Perkenalkan nama saya Oh Hayoung." Ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Oh! Ini adik yang kau bicarakan itu Sehun—ah? Cantik sekali. Pantas saja Sehun sangat menyayangimu dan menolak ku nikahkan dengan putriku." Ucap Yifan santai. Jadi, tadi siang Luhan salah paham? Astaga! Luhan sangat malu! Sungguh. Dan tunggu? Sang ayah tau semua ini?! Kenapa sang ayah tidak memberitahunya! "Lu, bagaimana menurutmu? Calon adik iparmu ini cantik bukan?" tanya Yifan antusias. "Hmm ya—APA?! _Baba_!" Luhan tersentak. Apa-apaan ini?! Luhan makin kesal dan akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menemui bambinya.

_Bertemu bambi mungkin akan membuatku lebih baik_ . . . batin Luhan.

.

.

.

"bambi!" panggil Luhan yang disambut dengan gerakan lincah sang rusa kecil. "Ah, kau makin terlihat imut! Aku jadi ingin menrawatmu disini lagi." Ucap Luhan sambil memasuki kandang bambi dan duduk bersimpuh disamping bambinya. Ah! Luhan tidak peduli dengan bajunya yang akan kotor atau sebagainya.

Luhan tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya sedari tadi dan ikut memasuki kandang bambi.

"bambi, kau tau. Oh Sehun lelaki yang kemarin kita tangisi. Dia datang kesini. Aku—aku sebenarnya malu. Aku sudah salah sangka padanya. Aku kira dia sudah memiliki istri. Ternyata itu adiknya. Aku malu. Sungguh. _Baba_ tau semua ini tapi dia tidak memberitahuku! Ugh! Sungguh tega baba! bambi aku malu jika harus bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana ini? Aku—"

"Seharusnya kau bertanya padaku siapa gadis yang kau lihat bersamaku. Seharusnya kau tidak langsung pergi dari rumahku tadi." Potong seseorang. Ahh! Bunuh Luhan sekarang! Luhan tau betul itu suara siapa. Itu suara Oh Sehun! Jadi, Sehun mendengar semuanya?! Bagus wajah Luhan semakin merona karena malu. Dan nyali Luhan ciut hanya untuk memalingkan wajahnya sekedar untuk menatap Sehun. Padahal malam ini Sehun terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah dengan balutan tuxedo abu-abu gelapnya dan kemaja berwarna senada tapi lebih terang.

"Lu, Hayoung adik—" "Iya, aku tau. Aku tau. Sudah sana pergi." Potong Luhan cepat. Dia tidak mau bertemu Sehun beberapa saat ini. Entah sampai kapan. Mungkin sampai harga dirinya pulih didepan mata Oh Sehun.

"Bolehkah aku bercerita?" tanya Sehun. "Terserah kau saja." Balas Luhan malas. Ugh! Makin tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jatungnya saat ia mendapati Sehun duduk disampingnya dan ikut mengelus bambi.

"Hayoung. Dia adikku. Keluargaku satu-satunya. Dulu aku memiliki keluarga lengkap sebelum ada Hayoung. Aku memiliki ayah dan ibu. Tapi saat aku berusia 2 tahun dan Hayoung lahir kedunia ibu malah meninggalkan kami.—" Luhan tersentak. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun.

"—10 tahun kami tinggal bertiga. Kami hidup berkecukupan. Tapi Hayoung lahir dengan kelaian pada leukositnya. Dia terkena Leukimia. Hidup serba berkecukupan kami berganti dengan hidup penuh kekurangan. Perusahaan ayah gulung tikar. Ayah terpaksa menikahi janda kaya raya tapi ayah tidak membawa kami bersamanya karena itu syarat dari si janda sialan itu.—" Sehun terlihat geram. Sehun mengepalkan tanganya sambil menatap langit-langit kandang bambi. Seperti menerawang. Spontan Luhan langsung menggemgam tangan Sehun yang terkepal. Bak sihir, kepalan tangan Sehun mengendur.

"—Akhirnya kami hanya tinggal berdua sejak aku berusia 12 tahun dan Hayoung 10 tahun. Awalnya ayah masih sangat peduli pada kami. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Dia dan janda itu sudah memiliki anak. Dan ayah melupakan kami. Walaupun ayah masih mengirimi kami uang tapi kami tidak butuh uang ayah. Karna hal itu aku harus berbohong pada Hayoung tentang ayah." Ucap Sehun diiringi dengan hembusan napas panjang. Yang menandakan bahwa ceritanya sudah selesai. Lalu Sehun memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum sangat tulus padanya. Sungguh. Sehun tidak sedang bermimpikan?

"Kau kakak yang hebat, Sehun—ah." Puji Luhan sambil diiringi dengan senyum tulus yang tidak luntur dari bibir indahnya. Sehun ikut tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Balas Sehun singkat dan menggemgam tangan Luhan erat.

"Luhan." Panggil Sehun dengan suaranya yang berat. Oh! Oh! Suara Sehun sangat seksi saat ini. Luhan hanya melihat manik mata Sehun dan tanpa sadar pipinya bersemu merah.

"Aku. Mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun penuh penakanan. Luhan tersentak dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya secara otomatis. Luhan sungguh tidak percaya ini. Perasaannya terbalaskan? Astaga!

"Jadikan bambi kecil ini saksi cinta kita yang tumbuh, Lu." Tambah Sehun lagi. Luhan sudah tidak mampu membendung lagi air matanya yang sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Luhan menangis haru. Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun. "Lu, kau belum menjawab. Apa kau—" "Ya, Sehun! Aku mencintaimu! Sangat!" ucap Luhan haru. Sehun langsung membalas pelukan Luhan sambil mengelus punggung Luhan. Sesekali Sehun menciumi puncak kepala Luhan.

.

.

Dari arah luar terdengar suara teriakan dan deru langkah yang memburu. "Sehun! Gawat! Sehun!" sekilas itulah yang terdengar dan semakin mendekat. Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Ada apa, Hunnie?" tanya Luhan bingung. Tiba-tiba pintu kandang bambi terbuka dan menampilkan sosok berpeluh Baekhyun. "Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Luhan khawatir dan mendekati sahabatnya itu. "Adik—hhh—Sehun. Dia—dia pingsan dan mimisan sangat banyak." Jawab Baekhyun terbata. "Apa?!" tanya Sehun panik. "_Mama_ dan _Baba_ Luhan sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku disuruh memberitahu kalian." Jelas Baekhyun. "Sehun, ayo! Tunggu apalagi?!" ajak Luhan geram karna hanya mendapati Sehun yang berdiri mematung. "Lu, maaf. Aku mengacaukan pestamu." Ucap Sehun penuh penyesalan. "Kau bicara apa?! ayo cepat! Hayoung membutuhkanmu! Baek, aku titip bambi." Ucap Luhan berang sambil menyeret Sehun.

Selama perjalanan menuju mobil Luhan terus meminta maaf. Tapi tidak apa. suasana pesta masih meriah. Luhan menitipkan pesta dan rumahnya pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memacu mobilnya sedikit gila. Dan itu sukses membuat Luhan merinding. Ternyata Sehun yang panik bisa menjadi gila seperti ini. "Hun, bisa pelan sedikit. Aku—aku takut." Cicit Luhan sambil menunduk. Sehun tertegun. Sehun malah menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti. Luhan heran dan melihat wajah Sehun. Sehun balas menatapnya. "Maaf. Maafkan aku, Lu." Luhan tersentak. Sehun terisak disampingnya. Luhan langsung meraih lengan pria itu dan menariknya kepelukan hangat Luhan. "Sstt. Kau tidak boleh menangis, Sehunnie. Hayoung pasti baik-baik saja. Dia kan hebat dan kuat sepertimu." Hibur Luhan sambil membelai punggung Sehun. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat kedalam manik mata Luhan. Sungguh Sehun sangat mencintai gadis yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Terima kasih, Lu." Jawab Sehun sambil membelai sayang pipi Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Ayo, kita ke rumah sakit. Tapi, kemudikan mobil ini dengan normal." Luhan memperingati. Sehun hanya terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudia Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai di kamar tempat Hayoung dirawat atas petunjuk dari petugas di bagian informasi tadi. "_mama, baba_!" panggil Luhan. "Lulu!" zitao langsung memeluk putrinya. "Tuan, bagaimana adik saya?" tanya Sehun pada Yifan. "Sedang diperiksa oleh dokter. Tadi ada perawat yang keluar dan mengatakan harapan hidup Hayoung menipis Sehun. Hayoung sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Terapi dan obat-obatab yang ia konsumsi tidak membantu banyak. _Leukosit_nya sudah tidak dapat terkontrol lagi jumlahnya. Tapi, mereka didalam sedang berusaha. Tenang dan sabarlah." Ungkap Yifan sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun yang melemas. Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung melepaskan pelukan _mama_nya dan mendekati Sehun yang sudah terduduk dikursi. Yifan dan Zitao pamit pulang karena tidak mungkin meninggalkan rumah mereka saat ada acara begini. Itu terlihat tidak sopan.

Dan tinggal lah hanya Sehun dan Luhan. "Hun, berdoalah. Hayoung akan baik-baik saja." Hibur Luhan lagi. "Aku tidak tau, Lu. Aku—seperti tidak memiliki haraoan atas Hayoung lagi. Dia sudah berusaha melawan penyakit ini selama 24 tahun. Mungkin—" "Tidak! Hayoung kuat, Sehun—ah! Aku saja yakin jika Hayoung akan sembuh! Masa' kau tidak? Kakak macam apa kau ini?!" Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun dengan cibiran. Sehun hanya tersenyum. Dan memeluk Luhan lagi. "Terima kasih. Tetaplah disisiku, Lu." Mohon Sehun. "Aku disini untukmu selalu, Hun." Jawab Luhan sambil membalsa pelukan Sehun.

Cklek.

Pintu ruangan dimana tempat Hayoung sedang berusaha untuk hidup akhirnya terbuka setelah menunggu hampir satu jam lamanya.

"Ada kerabat terdekat dari nona Oh Hayoung?" tanya sang dokter. "Ya. Saya kakaknya, Oh Sehun." Jawab Sehun memperkenalkan diri sambil menundukan tubuhnya memberi hormat. "Oh, bagus. Saya dokter Cho. Begini tuan Oh Sehun. Saya ingin mengatakan tentang adik anda..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

6 bulan setelahnya . . .

"Hei! Hei! Itu tidak disitu! Vas itu terlalu besar jika kau letakan disitu. Letakan saja didekat pintu masuk." Oceh zitao tidak henti-hentinya. "Hahaha. _Mama_ sudahlah. Biarkan _Wedding Organizer_ yang mengaturnya. _Mama_ istirahat saja." Ucap Luhan sambil terkikik melihat mamanya. "Tidak bisa, Lu! Bagaimana jika tidak sesuai harapan kita?!" jawab zitao sambil mendelik. "Zizi, mereka lebih tau daripada kita. Biarkan mereka bekerja dengan leluasa." Ucap Yifan sambil memeluk istrinya dari samping. "Hhh. Baiklah. Aku tidak mau mendengar gerutuan apabila besok ada kesalahan desain dalam acara pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan." Cibir zitao. "Tidak akan, _eomma_." Jawab Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul dibelakang Luhan dan langsung memeluk calon istrinya itu. Dan mencium pipi mulus Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

.

.

_**Prolog**_

_Malam itu, saat pesta ulang tahun Luhan ada kejadian mengejutkan bahwa Hayoung pingsan dan mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak dari hidungnya. Hayoung langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit. Saat dokter keluar dari ruangan dimana Hayoung sedang ditangani, dokter mengatakan bahwa kondosi Hayoung membaik. Malah setelah itu Luhan dan Sehun bisa langsung menemui dan berbicara dengan Hayoung. Sebenarnya Hayoung ingin pulang tetapi dokter belum mengijinkannya._

_Keesokan paginya, Hayoung bangun dengan harum bungan mawar yang sedang Luhan letakkan di samping tempat tidurnya. Hayoung tersenyum melihat Luhan. Sungguh indah. Luhan memang menakjubkan. Luhan yang melihat Hayoung sudah terbangun langsung menyapa Hayoung dan menawarkan diri untuk menyuapi Hayoung. Hayoung dengan senang hati menerima suap demi suap makanan yang disuapkan oleh Luhan. Sesaat setelah makan, Sehun datang membawa beberapa buah-buahan. Sehun tersenyum melihat keakraban Luhan dan adiknya._

_Tetapi, senyuman Sehun tidak bertahan lama saat tiba-tiba Hayoung mengerang dengan kerasnya. Hayoung mengatakan kepalanya sakit sekali. Luhan dan Sehun yang panik hanya mampu menenangkan Hayoung. Sehun yang tersadar langsung memanggil dokter._

_Derap langkah medekat itu terdengar tergesa-gesa. Dokter Cho beserta beberapa perawat datang menghampiri kamar rawat Hayoung. Hayoung langsung diperiksa oleh dokter Cho. Luhan langsung menangis tersedu. Luhan takut terjadi apa-apa pada Hayoung._

_Sesaat setelah diberi obat oleh dokter Cho, Hayoung terlihat tenang. Hayoung juga mengatakan "Aku lelah, oppa. Youngie mengantuk. Youngie ingin istirahat. Oppa jaga Luhan dengan baik ya. Jangan pernah sakiti hati Luhan atau oppa akan berhadapan denganku. Oppa, you should be happy." Ucap Hayoung sambil tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya secara perlahan dan alat pendeteksi detak jantung didekat Hayoung langsung berbunyi tit yang panjang. Yang menandakan bahwa Hayoung sudah terbang melayang menuju pelukan hangat ibunya._

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

Woah!

Its finally done! Haha

Maaf absurd :D

Maaf juga kurang memuaskan.

Ugh, saya gatau mau ngomong gimana lagi...

Ya pokoknya beginilah hasil ff yang ditulis ditengah-tengah jadwal UAS hahaha

Baiklah. Terima kasih yang sudah me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fav ff abalan saya ini.

Terima kasih *bow*

**Balasan Review :**

**Sanshaini Hikari : **yap! Tepat sekali. Hayoung itu adek kesayangan Sehun kalo saya kekasih kesayangan Sehun *digaplok Luhan* hahaaha iyaaa, hunhan itu harus segara diikatkan wkwkw hidup hunhan! *eh

**Lisnana1 :** Hunhan memang harus so sweet dong hahaha anak yang 10 tahun itu Hayoung. Yang 12 tahun itu Sehun. Baca aja di chap ini pasti udah jelas^^~ kalo belom jelas silakan hubungi saya melalui twitter SMMproject_ ^^~

**Oh SeRa Land** ** : **sudah dilanjut ne^^~ iyaa, saya juga ketawa bikinnya hehehe

**Zoldyk** : I love hunhan too 3 especially Luhan *eh hehehe :D

**HyunRa** : maklum sih udah keliatan cocok jadi ya zitao ngira mereka pacaran dan mau nikah hahah sudah dilanjut yaa^^~

*(**Follow and ask anything you want : SMMproject_**)

**Makasih ya yang sudah mau REVIEW^^~**

**Keep REVIEW ya^^~**

**Saya menerima KRITIK dan SARAN dalam bentuk apapun kok^^~**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA^^~ **

**S-M-M**


End file.
